


Between drifting and existing

by ThatDamnLemonade



Series: Odes to Arsene [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, Drifting, Freeform, Mentions of most characters, They Don't Actually Appear, lazy and unwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnLemonade/pseuds/ThatDamnLemonade
Summary: Amamiya Ren spends a simple day, just drifting about.





	Between drifting and existing

A calm day with nothing but the sounds of pencils scratching and a clock ticking, somewhere, far into the distance. Amamiya Ren has a bittersweet fondness for such days.

 

It has been a long time since he had some time to himself. All alone with the gentle breeze and curtains grazing the wooden floor softly. It’s poetic, how he finds the solemnity so fascinating. It is eventful in the most minimalistic of ways and Ren wouldn’t want anything to disturb it. 

 

He enjoys the feel of cotton across his fingers as he makes his bed. There is the continuous chatter of people passing by beneath his window and light jazz music making it’s way past the floor, thrumming in his ears and lifting his spirits. He showers long and warm, grazing thin fingernails across his scalp, running them through his usually unkempt hair at a serene pace, almost drifting within thoughts loosely bound together by his conscious. 

 

He thinks of Ryuji for a fleeting second, his cheery voice almost audible under the sounds of water hitting stone. There’s a blue butterfly somewhere and he feels the dull ache in his legs catch up with the bruises on his back, only to slump into the heat and sigh. A wing, long feathery and black, flutters in grandeur at the corner of his vision and he knows it’s heady. He feels light, almost as if he has surrendered all control of himself to someone somewhere far, far away from himself. He doesn’t like the thought but he can smell the scents of blue velvet and ash blonde hair as he works his way through the lather on his head, all bubble gum and rose, beautiful and innocent.

 

As he gets dressed, he somehow knows that Yuusuke would tell him to coordinate colours better and he slips into the comfort of his mattress, a comforter he vaguely recalls Futaba and Ann jumping around on weighing on his body. 

 

He is certain that he is drifting now. In a place beyond limbo, but between life and whatever lies beyond the darkness of dreams and shattered hearts. He can faintly recall Makoto talking about hearts and it swirls into Haru speaking to her flowers before settling into the feel of leather gloves enveloping his hands. Nimble and deft. He knows he trusts everyone, from Tae who could kill him with one wrong concoction to Akechi who wears nothing but smiles too bright to be real. 

 

He hears the padding of small cat feet skirt across the floor and a comfortable warmth curls into itself next to him. 

 

He does nothing but feel on days such as these, where nothing and everything is happening at the same time. He lets out a shaky exhale and Morgana shifts, the warmth hovering over his arm. 

 

He shifts between dreamless sleep and words crossing each other in his mind. A speech from Yoshida-san, words of caution murmured into his ear at the ferris wheel, a blackboard being wiped clean- any traces of a long hat in white fading away to take the form of hearts littered on a floor, being trampled upon.

 

He knows, just knows, that this day will repeat. It isn’t his hand but he likes being mindless sometimes, nothing to eat him away, but nothing to keep him alive. 

 

His lips curl into a soft smile as night falls and the coolness taking over his room takes him to his destination. A sleep filled with blue.  


End file.
